Fire Nation Arrancar
by Rosen-Rot-Sonne
Summary: The following is a rewrite. Wonderweiss is sent on a mission to apprehend the Avatar will he succeed or will he be distracted by an insect again or something else. Please review. rated T for Nnoitra's mouth.


Fire nation arrancar

* * *

I have remade this sorry to anyone

* * *

Azula stood on the deck of her immaculate ship. the ship's destination was the port city of Jing where, if her sources were correct, her traitorous brother and uncle were. Her ship was almost to Jing when a messenger hawk arrived from her father. Taking the message from the hawk she began to read the note.

* * *

To Azula

I am writing to inform you that the fire nation has a new ally in our cause. The name of their leader is Sosuke Aizen he has sent two of his soldiers to Jing to meet you and aid you in the capture of the Avatar. I hope that you don't take this as a sign of distrust they are just human shields to use as you see fit.

Don't die and good fortune to you

Fire Lord Ozai

P.S. They wear all white so it's hard to miss them

* * *

"It figures that Father does not trust me." Azula said with a sigh. (A/N: She wasn't paying attention to the rest of the letter) Ever since Zuko's supposed betrayal her father had sort of gotten nervous of what may happen should history repeat itself with Azula. [1] "Princess" the captain said, lightly scared of Azula's sudden change of attitude. "What did the message sAY!" Unfortunately the Captain never got his answer as he was thrown off the ship by a furious Azula. "It was just a question!" the Captain exclaimed as was brought back aboard the ship by Azula who (much to every one's surprise) apologized to the Captain.

Nnoitra Jiruga sat on a dock in Jing waiting for Princess Azula to show up. He had been given this assignment by Aizen himself at the request of Ulquiorra who dislikes Nnoitra's comments about Orihime (Nnoitra refers to Orihime as pet-sama which is offencive.) Nnoitra's only complaint was his partner. "WHEE!" was the word that announced Wonderwiess Margera's presence as he flew straight into a nearby Fire Nation cinder-class frigate [2] causing it to sink to the bottom of the docks.

"HEY MORON, WOULD IT BE TO MUCH TO ASK IF YOU COULD WATCH WHERE YOU ARE GOING BEFORE YOU KILL EVERYONE!" Nnoitra screamed furious that this Arrancar was such a retard.

"Sorry mien freund I didn't know they were allies." Wonderwiess said.

"Oi, when Tosen said that you had special needs, I didn't think he was serious. Now I am stuck with you till Aizen only knows how long." The Quinta espada slammed his head against Santa Teresa (Nnoitra's zanpakuto) hard as Wonderwiess continued to fly around chasing a seagull and completely ignoring what his superior had just said to him and nearly crashed into a more immaculate ship causing the ship sole passenger to almost have a heart attack.

Azula could not believe what she had just seen a flying blond haired boy had almost crashed into her ship and now was laying on the deck asleep in front of her as though he was asleep the entire time. Azula heard a voice coming from the dock.

"HEY WONDERDOOF WHAT DID I JUST TELL YOU NOT TO DO?" Wonderwiess continued to sleep once more ignoring his superior.

Azula grabbed the boy by the back of his shirt forcing him awake and when the ship docked threw him off the ship and into Nnoitra with an ooff.

"Jeez idiot did you piss off the Fire Lord himself." Nnoitra said rubbing his head. "Whatever time to meet our boss."

Azula had walked calmly off the ship after Wonderweiss was thrown off and was standing in front of Nnoitra with a commanding air about her.

"Are you the two solders sent by Aizen?" She asked.

"Yeah who wants to know?" Nnoitra asked not liking where this was going. [3]

"Then I am your superior." Azula said. "I am Princess Azula." Azula backed up a little as Nnoitra let his spiritual pressure loose and was knocking the life out of Azula until she felt a hand on her shoulder createing a shield over her, she turned to see the boy.

"Well it is a pleasure to meet you my name is Wonderweiss Margera." Wonderweiss said. "We shall do our best to help you. Right Nnoitra?" As Wonderweiss said this Nnoitra glared daggers at him before saying. "Fine."

* * *

1. and with good reason.

2. Yes I made it up

3. For those that don't know Nnoitra is a chauvinist as a result he hates woman being in power

I. Needs. REVIEWS! ....Please =(


End file.
